


HateFuck

by TooTiredToTry



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hate Sex, Hurt Tony Stark, Infidelity, M/M, So much angst, Songfic, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooTiredToTry/pseuds/TooTiredToTry
Summary: Inspired by "Hatefuck" by Cruel Youth.





	HateFuck

Tony was in a restaurant that the college students had completely trashed and made into a club when his life made a turn for the worst.

Through hazy lights and writhing bodies, a man took up one ray of light and it stole Tony’s breath. The man’s hair appeared golden with the light cast onto him, and his crystal blue eyes twinkled as he chatted up a smaller woman. Suddenly, the man looked up, and their eyes met. Neither of them looked away, and once the woman noticed she no longer had his attention, she strutted away with a cigarette freshly lit hanging from her lips. 

Tony knew an invite when he saw one, so he swayed his hips left and right in his flowing skirt. When he was approached, the other man spread his legs and immediately had his hands on Tony, pulling him in without any words.

\---

When the two exited the backroom, Tony was only  _ slightly  _ limping as he rolled the name of the man around in his head.  _ Steve, Steve, Steve _ . They parted ways between kisses and bites and rushed hands, leaving Tony happier than he’d ever been.

Their meetings became frequent, and it went on for weeks. Tony met Steve’s friends, none of which he particularly adored. Him and Barnes threw several punches before any of the others bothered to stop them. There was also Natasha, who glared at him whenever they made eye contact and had hushed conversations with Steve in corners when she thought Tony couldn’t see. Sam was the least hated, however he still crossed his arms menacingly at Tony. 

Needless to say, the conversation about Steve’s friends that Tony and the aforementioned had wasn’t too kind.

_ (“You always think you’re some top-notch shit, Rogers!” _

_ “You’re just mad that I don’t have to pay people to like me!”) _

\---

When Tony walked in on Steve and Natasha, everything froze. White noise crashed through his head, so much that he couldn’t even hear the moans and sighs and pleads of pleasure. Tony had rushed out as quickly and as quietly as he could, then instantly took every pill in their shared bathroom he could find. 

_ (Tony could never stay sober around Steve after that. But it’s not like either of them cared. At least, the bruises on Tony’s thighs and hickies on Steve’s neck never had anything to say about it.) _

\---

“You don’t even love me anymore!”

Tony’s scream echoed down the corridor was met with a slam of the door. 

Thirty minutes later, more moans and often shrieks floated through the walls. 

Tony didn’t sleep much that night.

_ (Or any others. Once in a while, they’d leave to “hang out” at Natasha’s. Tony would simply shut down after he punched through Steve’s walls. Those nights were his only moments of grace.) _

\---

The next time was the last time. So was the next one, and the other after that. Tony cried during his climaxes while Steve bit and shoved instead of kissing and hand holding. They didn’t share a room anymore, because Steve had said he needed “space”. When the definition of space started including Natasha, Tony didn’t know. He just silently closed the door and muffled his tears into his arms. 

He’d graduate college soon enough, and he’d be able to leave.

_ (Not tonight, though.) _

**Author's Note:**

> hahaa owie. the song is suuuper dope for a down time. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
